blackandwhitefandomcom-20200223-history
Building
In the first game, with the exception of the temple and the worship site, all buildings can be made by supplying a workshop with enough wood. Doing so will generate a scaffolding. Combining different numbers of scaffoldings will create different buildings. Once a god has a scaffolding of the desired level, he/she can pick it up and hover his hand over the location where he wants the building site to be. A holographic image of the building will appear, slowly rotating. Once the player is happy with the angle, he/she drops the scaffolding, creating a building site. Then all that is needed to do is to supply enough wood, so the villagers can build the structure. In the second game, you can place down buildings without the need for scaffolding. There are a lot more types of buildings, which can be bought with tribute you gain throughout your adventure of B&W2. Some buildings may require a new recourse to be build, called ore. Buildings in Black & White One Scaffolding Building Small Abode Small abodes are the most basic buildings. They are houses that provide shelter for two villagers. Two Scaffolding Building Large Abode Large abodes are more advanced than small abodes, providing shelter for 3-7 villagers, depending on model or tribe constructing it. Three Scaffolding Building Creche This civic building provides a place for the children to stay during daytime and encourages villagers to have more offspring. Graveyard This civic building provides villagers with a place to bury their dead, so that villagers' corpses immediately disappear, preventing others from stopping their tasks to mourn them. Village Store This civic building allows villagers to store and take food or wood from it. It also has desire flags indicating the various needs of the tribe who owns it. The 7 different desires consist of - # Food- Self-explanatory though it must be dropped off at the village store and villagers will eat it there (food just left on the floor will quickly be devoured unlike the storehouse which will sustain more people with the same amount). This is the most important need for ensuring the villagers' welfare so it is a must for a good god. # Wood - Must also be deposited and taken from the village store, used for building structures and constructing scaffolds at the village workshop. # Housing - If enough homes aren't present for the people, they will lie outside and stop breeding due to lack of room, alternatively if the player wishes to be an evil god, he/she could just kill them instead to make more room for people. This strategy limits the player's area of influence, however # Civic buildings - Lack of civic buildings can make people unhappy. It might be a good idea to make them as they all have purposes that can aid the village. # Offspring - Whenever the villagers have a certain level of comfort (i.e. enough room, plenty of food on the store, a crèche, etc.), they will want to have offspring. Normally, a village can keep the population growing on a steady pace without overpopulation by having three female breeders and replacing them when they are too old (younger age increases the chance of kids being born). Dangerously unpopulated villages might need a handful of male breeders. # Mercy- Whenever a god (or his/her creature) attacks his/her own settlements and population, this flag will show up. Periods without aggressive action, kind acts and shield miracles can help this flag drop faster. Evil gods might want to ignore this (but taking care not to eradicate all the population # Protection - Whenever a rival god (or his/her creature) attacks other neutral or a god's settlements and population, this flag will show up. Putting an end to the attacks, kind acts and shield miracles can help this flag drop faster. Evil gods might want to ignore this (but taking care not to eradicate all the population within a village). Natural thunderstorms hitting the village will also cause this flag to rise. Workshop This civic building is needed if scaffoldings are to be made. They have their own desire flag indicating how much wood is needed to make one. Hovering the hand over it will also show the progress of the scaffolding construction (if any is being made). Four Scaffolding Building Field A field provides a village with a steady supply of food. They regenerate over time, but a water miracle makes this process faster. Generally, as a village grows, more fields are needed. Good gods should be aware that taking food from a field is considered evil, so they might want to keep their creatures away from it. Five Scaffolding Building Village Center A building that allows a god to control the percentage of villagers that should be worshipping by raising or lowering the totem. It also displays information about belief, population and available homes, miracles that are offered, shape of the god's creature (if any) and color and symbol of the god who owns it (in form of a colored beam of light and a hovering symbol, respectively). A new village center can be built in a remote area, creating a new village, which will be of the same type of the village where the scaffolding came from. It is recommended to put down villages in places where they can sustain themselves (i.e. with forests/ample wood nearby, room for farms and houses, etc.) God-created villages have no miracles of their own. * It may be a good idea to place some artifacts within the newly created villages to quickly build up belief, so that they won't be an easy target to rival creatures and other gods. Six Scaffolding Building Miracle Dispenser A building that allows a god to transform miracles into one-shot miracles by encasing them in bubbles for later use. If the dispenser was won as a reward or is in the land by default, it will generate a specific miracle from time to time as long as it remains intact. * One shot miracles that are easily made from this building can help rapidly speed up the training process of creatures using an exploit that allows a creature to train with a one shot miracle fast multiple times by taking it away from them and giving it them back before they can cast it. Seven Scaffolding Building Wonder Buildings that provides different bonuses based on the tribe who built it. A wonder's size is inlfuenced by how much belief the people has when they build it. The larger the wonder, the more powerful the bonuses and the more wood needed to build it. Eight Scaffolding Building soccerpitch This building's main purpose is to entertain people when not much is happening. This building is already in the game, but can only be built if you have the Football-addon installed, or are playing Creature Isle. Other Buildings Temple The god's "HQ". It is completely invulnerable for as long as the god who owns it has villages under his/her control. On the inside, it contains a world map and many rooms with scrolls with useful information. Should a temple be destroyed, the god who owns it ceases to exist. Worship Site A temple annex, the worship site is where the villagers go to worship their god. It has a totem which indicates the tribe (or tribes) who owns it, stone hands with available miracles, desire flags to show what the worshippers need and an altar, where anything (living or dead) can be sacrificed for prayer power. Buildings in Black & White 2 *= BOTG only! Dwellings Hovel The hovel is the cheapest and most unimpressive dwelling, using only 280 wood to build. It supports 7 villagers. It can be mainly used for evil cities and whenever the player needs to build some fast homes to accommodate a bigger army. House The house is the next stage up from a hovel. It uses 300 wood, and it can support 10 villagers. Villa The villa in Black & White 2 is th first dwelling which becomes available, and it is needed to support a growing population. Each villa uses 320 wood to build and supports 9 villagers. Build them among other dwellings to increase their capacity by 1, to house 10 villagers in total. They need a little breathing room to get this bonus, however, so they shouldn't be packed too tightly. Manor The manor is the first real luxury dwelling available in Black & White 2. It does use 800 wood and 200 ore, supports 10 population and gives the city 120 impressiveness. Manors can house as many as 2 more villagers, if placed in proximity to other dwellings, bringing it's total capacity to 12 persons. Mansion The mansion is the finest dwelling available, having a capacity of 7 but an impressiveness of 240. This dwelling uses 1,200 wood and 400 ore to build. Placing it near other dwellings can increase it's capacity by as much as 7, for total housing of 14 villagers. Skyscraper The skyscraper parts can be stacked on top of each other, to create a huge building. Each level can support 8 population and has an impressiveness of 40. However, people don't like living in skyscrapers (something to do with lifts not being invented) so expect there to be a small amount of unhappiness. Skyscrapers can be an ultimate resource of impressiveness if stacked on an impressive area, for example, if they are built on an +200 area, each floor on top of it will add +200 impressiveness. Creature Pen A "dwelling" in which the creature can spend the night. Civic Buildings Altar The altar is where the citizens worship to increase the god's Mana. Worshippers can be created to increase the effectivness. For evil points, villagers can be sacrificed for a Mana boost. More powerful miracle will require more mana. Nursery Here is where the children of any city can be looked after. If placed near dwellings it increases the fertility of all nearby dwellings. Citizens can be placed here to become disciple breeders. Temple Here the people worship their god directly just because they want to, instead of at the altar where they will collect mana or at the epic miracle buildings. Tavern Here the citizens can forget their troubles in the bottom of a tankard, and listen to fine music and dance. This increases the happiness of all nearby dwellings but decreases the efficiency of nearby industrial buildings. University Here the city's scholars gather. This building will increase happiness and effectiveness of nearly all nearby buildings. Amphitheatre A costly, yet magnificent piece of architecture which is sure to mark the city as a nice place to live. This building massively increases the happiness of nearby buildings but as with the tavern it decreases the efficiency of industrial buildings. Graveyard Doesn't need much of an explanation. When someone dies they'll take him/her to the graveyard to be buried. Can take up to 260 villagers before they'll be piled up outside. Useful for reducing the distractions for villagers who are working, as they will stop work to mourn a body in the street if there is no graveyard for the body to go into. Rest Home A place where the older villagers in the town can spend their last days. This building increases the people's happiness as they know that the elderly are being cared for. Baths A place for citizens to bathe. It increases the happiness and impressiveness of the town. Prison An inherently evil building, prisons are where the dregs and corrupt of society are held. Can hold up to 20 people before they bar the doors. Hospital* Info here Industrial Buildings Storehouse This is the place where all of the food, wood and ore is stored. Each storehouse can only store 20,000 of each resource type. Additional storehouses must be built as cities grow. Seems like everytime you maxed out of either one of the resources, they want you to make another Storehouse. Field The field is where food is grown. Players can create farmers so that they will work more diligently. Fields when placed adjacent to each other increase each other's productivity, especially if there is a granary around. Place many default sized fields instead of fewer large fields to get more out of the land. Smelter Miners will bring ore here before taking it to the storehouse to improve it's quality and consequently the amount of ore obtained. Refiners will increase productivity. Granary Same as the smelter but for food. It's better to place granaries, smelters and lumber mills near the given resource, otherwise, villagers will have a long way to carry it. They may not visit it at all. Lumber Mill Same as the Granary and Smelter, but for wood. Same rules apply. Pot Market This increases the happiness and impressiveness of the city. And means that pots will be seen outside people's homes. Statue Market Same as the Pot Market, but with statues. Plant Market Same as the Pot Market, but with plants. Abattoir* Info here Walls and Roads Road Lets citizens get from point A to point B quicker. Costs nothing and will add 45 impressiveness for each building connected (regardless of the type). Wall Surround the town with walls to keep enemies out. To get in and out, a wall gatehouse is needed Wall Gatehouse This can be opened to let migrations or armies in and out. Can be closed to keep out enemy armies (or creatures). Siege weapons can break down walls. Fortified Wall Same as the wall, but stronger. Looks better, too. Fortified Gatehouse Place in a fortified wall. Acts the same as a Wall Gatehouse. Note on walls A Fortified Gatehouse can only be built on a Fortified Wall, and a Wall Gatehouse can only be placed on a normal Wall. Fortified walls cannot be linked with normal Walls and vice-versa. Embellishments These are mainly used to increase impressiveness and happiness as they are quite small so can fit into tight spaces. Some have special functions too, though. Fertility Statue Increases the fertility of nearby dwellings. Naming Fountain Pick up a villager and drop him in to name him. Lamp Lights up the city at night. Not necessary but it looks pretty. Torture Pit Reminds the people of the god's presence with a torture pit. Column A column. Not necessary, but it looks pretty. Meadow Somewhere for the villagers' animals to graze. Well A place for villagers to fetch water. Punishment Spike People will live in constant fear when a punishment spike is in place. Each spike increases the efficiency of a nearby industrial building, but reduces its happiness. Single Signpost* info here Double Signpost* info here Crossroads Signpost* info here Small Animal Pen* info here Dovecote* info here Pig Sty* info here Large Animal Pen* info here Flagpole* info here Military and Epics For more detailed info on epic miracles, look here. Siren Wonder Cheapest, but still pretty good epic miracle. It summons a powerful siren and converts enemy troops to do the god's bidding. Hurricane Wonder Building and charging this will grant the power to cause a destructive hurricane by an enemy city, resulting in its decimation. Earthquake Wonder Once built and charged this epic will give the player the power to cause a massively destructive earthquake right by the enemy city. Guaranteed to at the very least severely damage their city. Volcano Wonder Used by the Aztecs, this epic will create a destructive volcano which pours out lava and firebombs in a large area around it. The most expensive, and therefore most destructive epic miracle. Armory In here, platoons of warriors can be created. Ranged Armory Same as the Armory, but archers are trained instead of swordsmen. Siege Workshop Here mighty siege engines can be created. These can destroy enemy walls. Blacksmith* Info here Buildings not available for the Greeks Aztec Fountain Info here Aztec Statue Info here Japanese Fountain Info here Japanese Garden Info here Japanese Shrine Info here Norse Fountain Info here Norse Statue Info here Category:Black & White Category:Buildings Category:Black & White 2